Happy Place
by fangirl94
Summary: Sam's alone and dealing with the aftermath of getting his memories back. Spoilers for S6 finale. Sabriel. Pre-slash.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Sadly. AN: Just a little thing I've been working on. Spoilers for s6 finale._**

* * *

><p>He had no idea how they had gotten out of there. The last couple of hours had been a blur. An extremely painful blur. Sam had heard Dean talking down Castiel, but the words went right through him, he couldn't catch what they were saying even though he was trying so hard. The only thing he could make out was that Dean had said something that got the old, non-God part of Cas to come out a little and spare them for the moment. How long would the change of heart would last? They had no idea, but as soon as Castiel Almighty had blinked out of the room, Bobby and Dean nearly collapsed with relief. And Sam just collapsed. The pain in his head to much to bare anymore. He was now sitting on one of the twin beds in the motel room that Bobby had rented for them. As soon as they had checked in and made sure Sam wasn't about to pass out again, Dean had took the Impala and spilt. Driving was always the way Dean coped with things. Sam felt for his brother. This Castiel situation wasn't ideal for any of them, but he could feel how hard Dean was taking it. Sam learned very early that, even though his brother would never admit it, Dean had a soft spot for Cas. And The older Winchester had lost too many people already this week. He certainly didn't envy Dean right now.<p>

Sam groaned, Another wave of agony crashing against his skull. Then again, Dean didn't have all of Hell trying to split his cranium in half. It was getting worse. He was getting flashes of images. Gruesome things, things you'd never wish on your worst enemy. And all of those things were personally inflicted on Sam. His skin burned and ached, phantom pains plagued him all over. Every muscle, every organ even, he was painfully aware of every part of his body. It was all mental, but that didn't mean that it wasn't real to him. Sam was glad Bobby had stepped out for food. After arguing for what seemed like days, the old man had finally agreed to leave the younger Winchester for just long enough to run to the nearest diner and back. It took everything Sam had in him not to scream out loud and Bobby hearing that would not help with the whole "No, Really, I'm okay!" thing.

His mind hurt like a bitch. He shivered even though he was sweating bullets. Was it customary to have a fever after you go through a traumatic experience? Or was that just in his head too? His skin felt like it was being cut, but he didn't bleed. He was burning, but there was no fire. Yet, through all this, he didn't regret his decision of remembering. He would have never left Dean here alone again. He could put up with the side effects. His brother needed him.

He moaned as another barrage of pictures and memories came into his mind's eye. But could the side effects hurry up and end soon please? Sam allowed himself to fall back with a_ Thwump!_ onto the pillows, regretting the decision when the movement churned his already sensitive stomach. Maybe if he just closed his eyes and imagined somewhere else. His happy place. Did he even have a happy place? He should make one. Somewhere nice, maybe. A park. A park in the middle of Spring. Dean would be there and Castiel, too. The old Castiel. And Bobby and Ellen and Jo. Dad, Mom, Adam, Jessica even. And standing at the corner of the swing sets….A figure with soft golden eyes and a huge grin…

Pain. Fire swept through his body harder, almost like it was determined to burn away the good thoughts. Another groan ripped out of him.

"You sound like hell. Look like it too, but that's probably expected, isn't it?"

Sam's eye snapped open at the voice. Familiar. Bonechilling. Almost..Comforting.

"….Gabriel?"

There, at the end of the bed before him, the Archangel's eyes pierced into Sam's. Full of mischief and a hint of other emotions Sam couldn't put a finger on. The usally shorter Angel's body seemed to go on forever at this angle. He stared down at the human, eyes unyeilding.

"Heya, Sammyboy. Miss me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2: There it is. Should I leave it a mystery oneshot or continue? Dun, dun DUN! Also, I need it to be September already. Please, Kripke. You're killing me. <strong>_

_**Love you guys!**_


End file.
